Sundays Are For Museums
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt y Blaine visitan el museo Guggenheim un domingo. Kurt reflexiona sobre su relación de más de treinta años. Traducción autorizada por practicalamanda. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **practicalamanda**

**Resumen:** Kurt y Blaine visitan el museo Guggenheim un domingo. Kurt reflexiona sobre su relación de más de treinta años.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Sundays Are For Museums**

* * *

—¿Cuál fue el artista que vimos la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —reflexionó Kurt, mirando pensativamente al Picasso que tenía enfrente. El cartel a un lado decía que se llamaba Mujer Jugando Con un Gatito—. Era Paul algo. Creo que comenzaba con una K.

—Lo buscaré —ofreció Blaine, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo.

—No, no —insistió Kurt—, deberíamos hacer el intento de recordar. No podemos dejar que nuestros cerebros se pongan perezosos.

—Kurt, no somos tan viejos —bromeó Blaine. Esta era una discusión que tenían con bastante regularidad, Kurt insistía en que no debían depender de la tecnología para cosas que podían recordar si se esforzaban, y Blaine insistía en que por ahora era suficiente con completar el crucigrama del Sunday Times semanal. Sólo tenían cuarenta y nueve años. Estaban en uno de los pocos meses del año en donde tenían la misma edad. Blaine estaba temiendo en secreto el día en que Kurt cumpliera cincuenta y él siguiera en sus cuarenta y nueve. Esperaba que si le compraba un regalo lo bastante bueno, mantendría el pánico a un mínimo—. Sólo déjame.

—¡Klee! —gritó Kurt de pronto—. ¡Era Paul Klee! Te dije que no necesitábamos buscarlo —dijo victoriosamente.

Blaine rodó los ojos, pero Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Bien hecho, cariño —dijo con una risa—. Bajaré para ir a ver la colección permanente por un rato. ¿Me buscas cuando termines? —Kurt asintió en concordancia y vio a su esposo bajar la larga escalera que componía todo el museo.

Estaban en el Guggenheim en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Actualmente había una exhibición llamada «Picasso en Blanco y Negro» y Kurt siempre había tenido más paciencia para el arte cubista que Blaine. Los dos habían estado haciendo visitas semanales al museo de Nueva York desde hace casi treinta años ahora. Kurt pensó con cariño en el momento en que habían comenzando la tradición.

* * *

—_¡Blaine, Blaine! —dijo, meneando el hombro de su novio en un esfuerzo por despertarlo—. ¡Blaine, despierta!_

—_Estoy durmiendo —respondió Blaine, su voz amortiguada por la almohada—. Es demasiado temprano. _

—_Son casi las once en punto —dijo Kurt con impaciencia. _

—_Eso es temprano para ser un domingo —dijo Blaine, tratando de jalar las sábanas de agarre de Kurt y echarlas sobre su cabeza. _

—_¡Pero estamos en Nueva York! —insistió Kurt—. ¡Podríamos estar afuera explorando!_

—_Kurt, tú ya has estado viviendo aquí por un año —dijo Blaine, pero podía sentir que su resolución estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Blaine y Kurt se habían mudado a un apartamento en la parte alta oeste. Kurt estaba harto de vivir el los lugares más adentrados de Brooklyn y Blaine había salido de Ohio antes de que la tinta de su diploma de secundaria siquiera hubiera comenzado a secarse. Su apartamento estaba mucho más cerca a las oficinas de Vogue y a Columbia, donde Blaine comenzaría en un mes. _

—_Sí, pero no he estado aquí contigo, así que no cuenta —dijo Kurt, dándole a Blaine una mirada con la que siempre se salía con la suya. _

_Blaine suspiró. Sabía cuándo rendirse. —Bien, dame veinte minutos y podemos ir a donde tú quieras._

* * *

Esa mañana habían tomado el tren hacia Chelsea. Desayunaron en Murray's Bagels y pasaron la tarde observando tiendas hasta que pasaron por el Museo Rubin de Arte Himalaya. Habían pasado casi cada domingo de manera similar, visitando cada museo y galería de la ciudad. El Guggenheim era uno de sus favoritos.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en su relación en tantos años. No obstante, seguían siendo los mismos Kurt y Blaine. Se amaban mutuamente justo como lo hacían cuando su relación estaba comenzando, pero Kurt había aprendido a apreciar y amar la experiencia de haber pasado más tiempo en su vida con Blaine que sin él.

No habían ya días en los que parecía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar si no se tocaban de alguna manera. Al igual que los días de los gestos de amor absurdamente grandes que gritaban su relación desde los tejados más altos. Ni los días de ponerse poéticos con frases como «almas gemelas» y «por siempre». Kurt había comenzado a apreciar la intimidad silenciosa de una mano cálida en su espalda, guiándolo a través de una multitud. A este punto de su vida se dio cuenta de que las dulces notitas que Blaine mete en su almuerzo algunas veces a la semana lo hacen más feliz que cualquier canción en el patio de su antigua secundaria. Y no había necesidad de hablar sobre almas gemelas y por siempres, éstos eran sólo hechos. Aquellas palabras habían sido tatuadas en sus corazones hace mucho tiempo.

Aunque algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Blaine seguía molestándose cuando Kurt le chasqueaba sus dedos a los meseros, seguían con la misma adicción a sus dosis de cafeína diaria, todavía veían reality shows malos juntos y pasaban horas acostados en la cama, usualmente después de una ronda de sexo, soñando sobre retirarse e irse a Provincetown y comprar un faro. La única diferencia era que esos sueños eran mucho más reales.

No eran ricos en sí, pero Blaine tenía una herencia considerable de su abuelo que apenas habían tocado y ambos tenían buenos trabajos y hábitos prácticos de ahorro. No dolía que siguieran viviendo en un apartamento cómodo en la parte alta oeste (un poco más abajo y cerca de Central Park, pero en la parte alta oeste de todos modos) y no tenían ningunos hijos a los que enviar a la universidad.

Había algo más que no había cambiado. En todas las horas que pasaban imaginando sus futuros, nunca habían pensado en convertirse en padres. Eran los orgullosos tíos de tres jovencitas hermosas y si alguien le preguntaba a Blaine que si tenía niños, como profesor de kinder siempre decía que sí: tenía veinticinco. Sin embargo, después de haberse casado tuvieron una conversación sobre niños y ambos decidieron que no era lo suyo. Kurt trabajaba en su línea de ropa por bastantes horas y Blaine pensaba que ocuparse de sus dos terriers le era más que suficiente.

—¿Listo para irnos, cariño? —preguntó Kurt, deslizando su mano en la de Blaine y echándole un vistazo al Kadinsky que tenía enfrente. Se llevó un rizo gris detrás de su oreja—. Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a Sarabeth a almorzar. Muero por uno de sus sándwiches.

—Me parece bien —dijo Blaine, dejando que le guiara fuera del museo y hacia la acera.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
